The Abyss
by PinkParadise23
Summary: Kairi is a sixteen year old girl who has moved in to an isolated mansion with her parents and her sister. However, what will happen when she feels the presence of someone else lurking around? Will anyone believe her or will she get sucked in to the abyss? (Kingdom Hearts version of my horror story on wattpad) Please review! :D SoKai!


**A/N: This is the Kingdom Hearts version of my horror story that was originally published on wattpad. Hope you all like it! Also, look up Sorax91 on fanfic if you can, she's a great author.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

~Chapter One~

The day had a depressing theme, the sky was shaded with heavy grey clouds, that were filled up with chilling rain. The place was covered with greenery and among there was a narrow road nestled among the trees. The road was unusually dark, it had the shades from different trees towering over the narrow path, making it extremely dark, even during the sunniest days.

Not too far away, an ebony car was pulling up near a humongous mansion that took up the isolated area full of trees. A young girl with silky, wine hair, was the first one to stride out of the vehicle to examine the place, her amethyst eyes darted around the site and without realising it, her perfectly plucked eyebrows, furrowed.

"Kairi! Why do you look sad?" questioned a girl with long flowing hair, who looked similar to the said girl but older.

"Oh, nothing," she murmured as her eyes met the older female's cerulean ones, she sighed as she continued,"I just don't like it, it's too quiet!"

"Now stop being so judgemental, this the richest mansion in this town and no one has lived here for years," a man in his middle years mildly scolded as he helped his wife out of the vehicle.

"I'm not being judgemental, I just don't get a good feeling," she denied, her lips parted a little at the sight of the caretaker and a huge sigh escaped them.

He grinned as he began,"Hello! Nice to meet you all. Just so you know, this place is fully furnished and it has ten bedrooms, ten bathrooms, and various study rooms along with 5 floors and other areas you can explore. However...," the young man trailed off as he glanced back at the mansion behind him, the grin never leaving his face. However, his eyes did not lie, he seemed as if he was hiding something.

"Well? Lets go inside!" a middle aged woman with long, blonde tresses beamed happily.

Everyone made their way towards the door except for one. Kairi. She still hesitated but then something caught the corner of her eye. A white flash! She swirled around and examined the area, her heart began racing, however, everything seemed perfectly normal. The hilly place was completely silent, unless you included the chirping birds and the mildly howling wind. Or was it? She sprinted back to the main door as fast as her legs could carry her, with her heart rate increasing as she slammed the door shut.

Fortunately, everyone was still in the hall room, they stared at her flushed face with concern. Everyone remained quiet as they engulfed themselves in to an awkward silence. A few minutes passed and the girl's heart thumped even more. Usually she would be described a 'jumpy' girl if she were like this where she used to live. However, anyone would be intimidated of they saw something that they thought they saw, right?

"What happened, dear? Are you alright?" her mother spoke, breaking the awkward silence, pulling everyone else out of their thoughts.

"M-m-mum... N-nothing, I just felt lonely and you know how I am if I-I-I'm left a-alone," Kairi stuttered as she sent an assuring smile in her mother's direction.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the same time as they continued to head deeper in to the mansion to study the place.

'Who would like to live in an old, isolated mansion like this?' the auburn haired girl breathed deeply as she wondered, her palms began to sweat from the nervousness flowing through her body.

She headed in to the living room that seemed to be the most inviting aspect of the mansion as the other parts seemed to be on the darker side. However, even though it was the most inviting place, such as the amount of light seeping through, she could not deny the fact that everything was cluttered around with white sheets, covering the supposedly 'beautiful' furniture. Also, cobwebs were weaved around everywhere, especially on the sheets, making her cringe.

Not too far from the covered furniture, there was a crack in a zig-zag pattern on the wooden floor. Obliviously, she followed the zig-zag pattern, however, it did not seem to end, as the red haired girl travelled through the well lit, long, living room. She was on the verge of giving up, until, she found herself in front of a gigantic door. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the door, however, when she looked at the crack, it seemed as if it continued through the door, leading to another mysterious room.

Her perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the crack not disappearing, she looked up at the door again and struggled to pull it open. It did not budge. A gust of howling wind seeped through her ears, making her jump back in to reality. She was completely alone, oblivious to the calls that were sent in her way.

She breathed deeply, telling herself mainly,"I've got to find a way to open this."

She examined it for the final time, realising that there was no keyhole to unravel the mystery within. Then a sudden realisation struck her, what was that man going to say before glancing back at the mansion outside? He must know something...

She swirled around to sprint back to the group, however, a sudden voice made her stop in her tracks. A husky, masculine voice.

"Kairi! Please, let me out," the voice pleaded, the last word was a faint whisper, however, it caught her attention.

She frowned unsure about what she heard. Everything was absolutely silent. She glanced back at the door and quickly shuffled over towards the barrier that prevented her from following the pattern and started tugging at the handles, they still didn't budge.

"Hello!?" she stared at the doors, hoping someone would hear her and respond.

"Please...," the voice cried again, however, it was quieter and had hidden sadness.

"H-how do you...," the auburn haired girl trailed off as she scanned the place again before finishing,"...know my name?"

"I'll tell you, just... Let me out," he pleaded, the softness in his voice never leaving the sadness it had.

She spun around curious to investigate, the voice travelled from behind her, she finally built up the courage to ask,"Where can I find you?" Her voice was still shaky and it hinted the fear she had concealed.

"Just open the door, instead of pulling it, push it with all your strength," the voice instructed, it seemed to be a little more upbeat.

She gave a slight nod, even though she knew he could not see her, it was more of a reflex action than anything else.

"C-can I ask you something?" the girl stuttered with fear as if she had committed a sin to speak.

"Ask away!" the voice beamed, cheering her up a little.

"How long have you been here?" she questioned inquisitively, trying her best not to sound rude as she struggled to push the barrier that blocked them from meeting,

"Dunno, I've been here for ages," he replied sadly, his voice turning in to faint whispers once again.

"Oh," she mumbled,unsure about what to say as she heard the door budge open and engulf her in a gust of chilling wind.

She shivered from the sudden contact of coldness and peered in to the room full of cobwebs. It was extremely dark and it had a window with the ebony curtains drawn. She looked around, unable to see that well.

"W-where are you?" she stuttered once again, her voice turning shaky from the sudden isolation.

"Kairi! We've been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay girl?" the voice of her older sister broke the trance and brought the girl back in to reality.

"H-huh?" the said girl mumbled, still unsure about what happened with her heart pounding against her chest.

"Who were you talking to?" the older girl questioned, her expression turning in to a curious one as she patted her sister's shoulder, gently.

"You didn't hear? A boy has been trapped here for a long time, so I came here to let him out," she explained, her expression saddening as she faced her sister.

Her older sister raised a brow and looked around, she was not sure if she believed Kairi. Would you?

All of a sudden, the appearance of a boy with smooth tanned skin, deep sea eyes and chocolate, hair that spiked up in different directions, made the girl stop explaining and stare at him with shocked eyes. He looked around seventeen years old and he seemed healthy and happy. He flashed a toothy grin in her direction and waved a little, then he smiled again and mouthed a 'thank you'.

She waved back, still unsure about what had happened and whispered,"You're welcome!"

Xion spun around to face the person her younger sister had spoken to, however...

No one was there. It was completely empty.

"Kairi," the older girl began,"There is no one there, are you sick?" Her eyebrows shot up in confusion as she saw her sister grin at the wall.

"I'll speak to you later," the brunette boy murmured before leaving the room and vanishing in to the dining room.

"See you," she replied faintly, only to see a confused expression plastered across her sister's flawless complexion.

"Dude, you need help!" the raven haired girl cried before dragging her away to the well lit room her family was in.

On the other hand, a small smile crept up the corners of the boy's lips, as he looked out the window to admire the chilling rain that cleaned the land,"See you soon, Kairi."

* * *

~TA~

**A/N: Hope you liked it, thanks for reading :D **


End file.
